Hangover
by EternalEventide
Summary: Natsu decides to help Lucy out with chores, whilst she has a hangover. But will there friendship turn into something more? Read and find out! NaLu I rated it M for maybe a chapter at the end.
1. The Night after

**Heya guys it's Eternaleventide here with my second fanfic, and looki it's another fairy tail one!  
>I was debating in my head for ages what I should do then I saw the perfect thing in my head, however it'll be at the end of this fic though! :D <strong>

**Anyways, I'm dyslexic so sorry if there's any miss spelling or miss-grammering in there! XD**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p><span>Hangover Chapter one – The night after<span>

Lucy stumbled into her apartment, her body felt like it had a mind of its own and her vision was blurred; Lucy was drunk. In fact she was more drunk then she initially realised, so after many of attempts, she finally make her way to the bed. Of which she then collapsed as the sweet slumber took her in, by its arms.

It wasn't until midday that she was awakened by the banging of the front door. She was in no mood to answer it, as her head was pained; it felt like a ticking time bomb going to explode at any minute.

She groaned and shifted over on her side. She knew that if she stayed quite enough that they would eventually leave. Finally after a few more knocks the person stopped and she guessed that they had left. She was once more alone, left in her nice quite room. She smiled and closed her eyes once more hoping that she could sleep a little more before getting up and finishing of her new novel.

However the person at the door does not give in that easily, as she heard a knock at the window. Making her almost jumped out of her skin, she was not expecting it. Shaking, she slowly opened her curtains to reveal the pink haired mage. He was sat there grinning and waving like the buffoon he is. The blond was now pissed, all she wanted to do was sleep and her friend was not letting her. Instead he was sat out of window motioning her to open it. Lucy gritted her teeth, she opened her window and grabbed him by his scarf. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She screamed into his face, making his eyes go wide and his mouth wider. He didn't expect to be held like this, nor yelled at. He slowly shifted out of her grasp and sat at the far end of the bed sorting his scarf out.

"Well…" He spoke whilst still fiddling with his scarf.

"Well, WHAT?" She placed her hands down and moved closer to him.

"You didn't answer your door this morning, so I went to the guild and you weren't there. Then I looked at the places around town that you liked to visit and yo-"

"Cut to the case already!"

Natsu looked at her reddening, angry face, "I was just wondering if you were okay."

"Do I look okay to you?" Lucy placed her hand over head; she groaned and led back down, she then felt the weight at the end of the bed shift. She looked up to see Natsu staring directly at her. She was confused, his eyes where filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry…" She sighed.

Natsu smiled slightly, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." He then moved away into her kitchen, Lucy looked over at the archway, all she could her was him messing around in the cabinet the cup one by the sound of it, then in immediately heard the tap run. She then heard the tap turn off and the cup being placed onto the side and Natsu rooting though another cabinet.

Finally he walked back out holding a glass of water in one hand and something else in the other.

Lucy shifted upwards and sat her back against the head board. Natsu smiled at her he then gave her the glass of water and two paracetamols.

"Thanks…" She spoke before taking the tablets and drinking the water.

"No problem!" He grinned, "Hey luce..?"

"Hum?" She looked up at the mage.

"How about I say here and help you get better?"

Lucy raised her brow, did he really ask her to stay, he usually just stays without asking, how strange of him.

"Luce?" He asked once more as she has clearly gone into a world of her own.

"Huh?"

Natsu sighed, "I said, How about I help you get better." He spoke coolly.

Lucy was still in shock, he usually just leaves her alone when she's ill and the fact that he asked to stay. "Sure, I guess. Why what's Happy doing."

"Happy? Oh Happy! He's out gone out fishing, saying something about catching a big fish as a present and he couldn't do that if I wasn't there." Natsu sighed.

Lucy rolled her eyes, so that's why he wants to spend time with ill me. He must be bored without Happy.

"So anything you need?"

Lucy began to think to herself, well let's see, I need to wash my clothes but there's no chance in hell I'll let him touch my clothes! I need to clean up the house, sweep the floors, do the shoppi- Hey wait! An evil grin swept upon her lips. "That's it!"

Natsu looked confused but scared at the same time.

"Natsu, I want you to get my shopping. Hand me a pen and paper and I'll write you a list."

Natsu stuck to his words as he went to her writing desk and took a spare piece of paper and a pen, he then handed them to the blond. She then quickly and swiftly wrote down what she needed and from what shop. She had even drawn little pictures to help him with getting the items. She then handed the list to mage.

"There you go, the money is…" She looked around and realised that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. She smiled and unclipped her purse from her belt and tossed it at the mage.

"Now go."

"Aye, SIR!" Natsu replayed whilst saluting the blond. "I'll complete this mission in no time, and get every item on the list!" With that he jumped out her window.

Lucy's face dropped, she looked at the window with an unimpressed look before sighing and finally making her way out of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chap one, I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**So until next time, Eternaleventide, signing out! **


	2. Natsu's mission

**Heya guys it's Eternaleventide here, sorry that I hadn't posted this story in a while I've been busy D:**

**Anyways, I'm dyslexic so sorry if there's any miss spelling or miss-grammering in there! XD**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p><span>Hangover Chapter two – Natsu's mission<span>

Lucy walked through her apartment, to which she eventually stumbled upon her bathroom; she switched on the light then ran the bath. Sitting on the edge of the bath she peered into the flowing water, which was ever so slowly filling up the tub.

By now she was now deep in thought, ideas about her book was swirling around in her mind. She smiled in awe, as the perfect ending played its self out.

After finally stepping back to reality she quickly tested the water before cutting of the water flow. The girl then stripped of all clothing, dipped her toes into the warm water then ever so slowly sat down and sighed as the water covered her entire body.

Natsu slowly made his way down the streets, every so often he looked at the list and then back to the shops. He was determined to get everything for her and get it done fast as he could, as he wanted to spend his time with the blond. He's been like this a lot recently, he's been wanting to see his best friend as much as he possibly could, to which he couldn't understand why.

It was then he noticed every person who he passed staring; his face was plastered with the biggest grin imaginable. He couldn't help it; he was happy that she trusted him. Trusted him to get the shopping and trusted him with her purse. In fact he was happy just because he could help her out.

He then stopped as he spotted one of the shops on the list. He immediately made his way inside, took a basket and proceeded down the aisles. Once he had picking up all the items on the list, such as bread, milk, cereal, meat, well you know the usual things; he walked over to the checkout.

He placed the items onto the checkout and the cashier ran the items, than pushed them down into the bagging section. The cashier lazily watched as the mage packed up the items in bags, once all the items where packed up the cashier sighed. Yawning he told Natsu the price for the shopping.

To which Natsu pulled out Lucy's purse. However the sight of a guy with a purse was too much for the poor cashier as he let out a little chuckle.

The mage quickly scowled at the cashier, "It's my friend's purse. She asked me to do the shopping for her." He quickly informed the cashier.

To which he responded with a very sarcastic, "Sureeeeee…"

Natsu's eye twitched, he knew he couldn't hit the guy as he would probably not be able to get Lucy's shopping, so with grate haste he shoved the money at the cashier, making sure that he had pushed the cashier a bit. The cashier then slammed down the change next to Natsu. The mage bared his teath at the cashier before taking the change and leaving.

He let out a sigh as he left the shop, "I've gotta remind Lucy not to shop at places with ass holes running it." He then placed all bags in one hand and took the list in the next. Scanning the piece of paper he noticed that she needed more paper and inks at a shop called Magnolia's stationary; oh how original. He rolled his eyes and started to look for said shop.

Lucy stood up, and stretched outwards. Oh how she wished she could spend more time in the bath, however Natsu could be back any moment and she forgot to bring in some clean clothes.

The blond took in a deep breath before stepping out of the tub and reaching for a towel. Once she had the towel she rubbed herself down so she wasn't dripping wet then wrapped it around herself. The blond then took another smaller towel in hand and wrapped it around her hair letting it rest upon her head.

She then made her way from the bathroom out into her main living area, she looked around a little before walking to her closet and pulled out a short cut top, skirt and her underwear. The girl quickly changed whilst keeping an eye at the window, god forbid that he came in whilst she was changing. Knowing her luck he probably would do as well. She then led onto her bed waiting for the pink haired mage to return.

"How could you not have any of this ink?" The mage asked once more, pointing at the paper. "Could you not go check round back?"

The shop worker sighed, "I already told you sir, we ran out this morning and won't get another load in for a week."

Natsu was not impressed; he promised that he would come back with everything on her list and if he couldn't get that ink, he would go back on his promise. "Well is there anywhere else that sells the stuff?"

The worker shock his head, "No sorry, but we do have this ink in." The worker guided Natsu to another type of ink. "It's slightly more expensive, but it's of much better quality."

Natsu took the bottle in his hand and sighed, "Fine…"

"Oh good, you won't be disappointed with it." The worker smiled happily, than took him over to the till. The mage passed the worker the paper and the ink, of which he scanned and bagged it.

"That'll be 26.89 please." The worker said with a slight smile upon his lips.

Natsu sighed, however this time he took out his own wallet and paid for the ink and paper himself. He felt bad bringing Lucy the wrong thing, and making her pay for it, especially when it was more expensive.

He made his way out of the store still feeling unsatisfied, he was feeling slightly guilty. It was then he saw the book shop across the street and remembered how Lucy was so excited about this new book, however she couldn't afford it. He figured that if he bought her that book he could ease of some of this guilty feeling.

"What's taking him so long?" Lucy questioned, as she looked up at the clock. In the time he was gone, she had managed to have a bath, get changed, brush her hair and how put her make up on.

She was now sat at her desk, tapping her pen on the desk; she was slowly starting to freak out. What if giving Natsu my purse wasn't such a good idea after all? What happens if he goes on a spending free! What happens if he's lost it! Oh god she'd kill him if he did anything like that. Her mind was occupied by many thoughts including Natsu and her purse. Well that is until she was disturbed by the sound of knocking upon her front door. She quickly rose to her feet and made her way to the front door. Please be Natsu, Please be Natsu, she took the door knob in hand before closing her eyes and opening the door to reveal Natsu, with a sheepish smiled upon his face.

Lucy sighed, "What have you done?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chap two! :D<br>I hoped you had as much fun reading it as much as I have written it! **


	3. Apologise

**Heya guys it's Eternaleventide here, sorry for the late chapter my internet cut off, then came back up just as we left for holiday *sighs* **

**Anyways, I'm dyslexic so sorry if there's any miss spelling or miss-grammering in there! XD**

**Oh and also, I now have glasses! Yeyyyy! I can read what I'm typing probably now XD**

**One last thing, thanks for all the faves and reviews! **

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p><span>Hangover Chapter three – Apologise<span>

Natsu pushed himself in and placed her baggage onto the floor, he then lowered his head. "I'm so sorry!"

Lucy's eyes widened, what happens if he has actually spent all her money or worse lost the purse; her eye started to twitch and her breathing came heavy. Natsu knew that she was angry, therefore he bowed his head.

"They didn't have the ink you wanted!"

"Huh" She looked at him confused, was that why he was sorry?

"Yeah, I had to get you this one." Natsu bent down and routed through a bag until he pulled out the ink. Of which Lucy immediately took it and looked at it.

"I felt bad, because it's the more expensive ink so I paid for it along with the paper."

Lucy stood there dumfounded, was he really sorry, because he bought her expensive ink? "Natsu… Yo-"

"OH YEAH! I also got you this" He cut her off, then reached into a bag and passed her the book she's been wanting for a few months. Her eyes went wide; she screeched with happiness the rapped her arms around the mage in an embrace.

"Natsu, you silly-billy! You didn't have to buy me this book!"

The mages face immediately went a shade of pink, "We-wel-well I felt bad! You know, that I couldn't get you the items you asked for!" Lucy placed her hands upon his shoulders and pulled back, she couldn't help notice that he was blushing, However she just passed it off as him being embarrassed for going to extreme lengths to make it up to her; although it wasn't a necessary thing to do.

She smiled one last time at the mage before going to pick up the baggage only to have Natsu stand in between her and the baggage.

"I'll put it away. You go read your book."

Lucy grinned, "you sure?" Her replay was a nod and a single push in the direction of her bed. Lucy marched off in the direction that he pushed her in; once she reached her destination she curled up in the corner and opened her book.

Natsu glanced over in her direction, to which he smiled. For some reason he was so glad he got her that book, her reaction to it was just perfect. She looked like a child who had just received an early birthday present or something.

He took the bags once more in his hands and took them over to the kitchen and placed them onto the counter. The mage then slowly unpacked the bags and placed the items in there right places. He sighed and turned to look at the girl to have his heart skip a beat, she looked so adorable curled up in the corner reading that book. He couldn't understand it, this feeling inside him would only last for a short period of time, however for some strange reason he wishes that it wouldn't go away. The mage quickly snapped out of this daze and approached the girl. He smiled and lowered his head at her, to which the questioned him with her eyes.

"Anything else, Ma'am?"

Lucy smirked at him, "No that's all, Jeeves." She then patted the spot next to her. It was Natsu's turn to smirk as he sat down in the designated spot.

"So you like your book then?" Natsu questioned as he looked over her shoulder to the book.

"Yeah it's good, thanks." Spoke Lucy as she didn't even raise her head from the page.

After a while of sitting doing nothing at all but watching the girl read, Natsu got a tad bored he took in a deep breath and sighed. Then poked the girl right into her ticklish spot, to which she almost threw the book forward as she gasped out. "NAT…..SSSSsssuuuuUUUU! St-to-op it!" However the mage in fact did not stop, he found her squirming quite funny and persisted on poking her some more. Lucy put her book on the floor and attempted to slap his hands away, but no matter how many times she tried, it was of not avail as he always managed to get past her.

It was now that Natsu was using more force with his tickles as he ended up pinning her to the bed, his face plastered with his 'evil' grin as he was laughing at the poor girl.

Lucy's eyes widened her breath heavy. "NaTsU pLeAsEeEeE…"

Natsu grinned more so, "Please, What?" He poked her in her belly then gave her a little tickle.

Lucy squirmed underneath him, "StOP iTTT!" She managed to squawk out though her exhales of breaths.

The mage removed his hand from her stomach and eyed her, straight into her flustered face. His gaze deepened as he observed her features, his 'evil' grin changed into a pleasant smile.

The celestial wizard watched the mage peer over her, she sort of liked it. However she knew deep down that it wasn't genuine and he was probably playing some cruel joke upon the poor girl, so she sighed inwardly, after all this is Natsu were talking about here.

The blond then attempted of pushing the mage off her, but he pushed her back down. It was this change of position that she felt something digging into her thigh. Her breath hitched as she blushed and looked downwards towards his crotch, Oh god, oh god! She stared to freak out inside, she has never ever been in this position before, plus she never expected it to be with Natsu, 'innocent' Natsu.

Natsu all the while kept sane like this was the most natural thing in the world, Lucy began to think that was the worst thing about this. Why was she the only person freaking out here?

"..Luce?" He spoke gently as she looked back into his gaze, his hypnotising gaze.

Natsu began to lean in closer, his face painted with a shade of pink. He stopped inches away from her face, and took in her sent a little before pressing her lips firmly upon hers. He briefly took in her surprised gaze before closing his eyes and deepening the kiss. Their mouths clashed together sloppily for a quite a while, before Natsu hungered for more. He brushed his tongue against her lip, asking for an entrance to which was granted. He immediately forced his tongue in her most cavern, soon meeting the beast that lived within. The mage duelled the beast in an epic battle, the both twisting, turning and slithering over another, both equality fighting to become the winner. It was some time that Natsu became victorious and so withdrew to let them catch their breaths.

Lucy was astonished of how much of a good kisser Natsu actually was. Then smiled at the mage with half lidded eyes, her breathing heavy and her body felt like it was swelling up in fire, she felt so hot and her heart was pounding inside her chest.

She watched Natsu approach her ear as she was about to say something,  
>"I…I lo…" Natsu drew backwards he couldn't do it he couldn't say those words, them god damn three words. His face dropped as his face became as red as a tomato. This made the girl giggle slightly, "It's okay, you don't have to say them yet." She smiled at his surprised face. It was Lucy who then kissed Natsu.<p>

To which he joined in with the kiss, so, she's not upset about it? He grinned a little, as he forced her back down onto the bed. His left hand move from her side and across to her body until he reached her breast to which to groped in timing to their kisses. The mage then took his lips away from her lips and planted them at the crock of her neck; he began to kiss it, then suck and nipple at it making the blond sigh. He moved his head upwards and looked upon the mark that was left on her neck. The mage cheekily slid his hand underneath her top and bra, and groped her breast some more.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned out as she shot him a questionable look.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chap three, I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I know, I know, I'm evil! :D **

**Leaving it off like that, however I just want to make then next chapter for what is about to come next :P **


End file.
